


Good enough

by JollytheSad



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lexasghost asked: braven + 34</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good enough

Raven has learnt things on the ground.

She’s learnt how to survive, learnt how to fight - for herself and for others. How to kill an army. That she holds power in her hands.

And she’s learnt that she’s worth to be loved and not out of habit.

 

Bellamy wonders if he’ll ever be good enough for her. Good enough to keep up with that brilliant brain of hers. Good enough to be let in behind her walls. Good enough to love her right. 

“Maybe I don’t deserve you,” he whispers into her temple late at night when he thinks she’s already asleep.

“Why wouldn’t you?” she asks, quietly. Voice cracking.

“You’re too good for me,” he says instead of “I’m not good enough for you.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it.”

He smiles, and she can’t see him with her face hidden in the crook of his neck but somehow she knows.

“I wouldn’t put up with you for so long if I didn’t know you’re the best for me, anyway. Go to sleep, Bellamy.”

 

That night, he sleeps the best he has in months.


End file.
